The Crystal Keys
by CocoPuff-Kitten
Summary: Set after the end of KH 2. A different dimension is in trouble this time, and someone asks Sora and the others for help. Quite a few OCs, but equal attention to the canon characters! SoraxKairi, maybe RikuxOC. Rated T for romance and fighting!Prologue up!


**The Crystal Keys**

Prologue

* * *

Another idea that popped into my head. Actually, I had this one stashed away for a while. I just remembered it recently when I started writing again. No need to worry, people! I'll balance both of my stories!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, its monsters, or its plots. I only own my plot, my dimension and all that it includes, and my OCs.

* * *

_**No peace can last forever. Without conflict, life would be a dull void unworthy of living.**_

_Maleficent and the Heartless were defeated. Xemnas and the Nobodies were defeated. All seemed peaceful and quiet in the various worlds. Unfortunately, just because one dimension was safe, that didn't mean another was..._

It was another peaceful day in Twilight Town. With both Heartless and Nobodies seemingly extinguished for the time being, there was no worry or fear. Sora, Riku, and Kairi, who all now lived in the town rather than on the island, were spending their day off eating ice cream. They had decided to take the trolley up into town, to sit on the hill and look out at the ocean. Sora had sea salt ice cream, Riku vanilla, and Kairi strawberry.

Suddenly, Sora sighed lightly, catching his companions' attention. "Sora? Is something wrong?" Kairi asked, frowning a little. She had noticed that he had been a little down lately, though she hadn't the faintest clue as to why. Sora glanced over at his friends, then looked away to the ocean once more.

"Not really... I mean, I just... It's so strange having everything be so relaxed and peaceful, you know? After fighting the Heartless and Maleficent...the Nobodies and Xemnas..." The truth was that part of Sora missed the fighting, the excitement, the adventure. Even with the dangers that accompanied it, it had been fun to fly from world to world with Donald and Goofy. They had returned to Disney Castle a while ago, since there was no need for them to stay in Twilight Town. After so much fighting, Sora found the daily life of a normal person mundane and boring.

Riku looked over at Sora in understanding. "I know what you mean... I've started feeling the same way. It actually makes me...uneasy, a bit. Just waiting for something to happen..." Kairi looked from Sora to Riku, frown deepening a little. Even after all they had been through together, she was still separated from them. She herself was glad that the fighting was over, and that both of her friends were safe.

'I don't want to lose either of them again...' she thought. Both Sora and Riku noticed the sudden downturn in Kairi's mood, and quickly changed the subject. "Er, I mean, but it's still great to be able to have fun together like this! I mean, its been a while since I was able to have ice cream," Sora stated, grinning sheepishly. "And how long has it been since the three of us could just hang out like this?" Riku added, smiling a little to try and cheer his friend up.

Kairi looked at them again and smiled, giggling a little. "Yeah, you're right. This is nice... No monsters, no fighting, no one being attacked-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

All three jumped, eyes wide with shock at the scream. "Did you guys hear that?!" Sora asked, brows furrowing. Riku and Kairi both nodded, equal frowns on their faces. "I think we should go check it out. Come on!" Riku said, jumping to his feet and running off.

Sora stood as well, but stopped Kairi as she started to follow. "Kairi, maybe you should stay here. It might be something dangerous, like new Heartless or Nobodies." The last thing he wanted was for Kairi to get hurt. Sure, she had a keyblade, but she didn't have much battle experience. Kairi's frown grew, but she knew that Sora was simply worried about her.

Sighing, she nodded and stayed put as Sora ran after Riku. "Be careful, guys..." she muttered. Meanwhile, Riku and Sora both sped up when they heard another scream. "You think it's a Heartless or a Nobody?" Riku asked, looking over at Sora.

"I don't know. I thought we'd gotten rid of them all. Maybe it's a new enemy...though I hope I'm wrong," Sora answered. They were now running through the streets of upper Twilight Town, which were strangely deserted. Usually, there would be a lot of activity at this time of day, especially on a Saturday when school was off. "Where IS everyone, anyway?" Sora asked, looking around them in confusion.

"I don't know. Maybe-" Riku began, but was cut-off by a high-pitched screech. Both teens skidded to a halt and looked in front of them, blinking in surprise at what they saw. A gray creature about half their size, with narrow yellow eyes and four wriggling arms that ended in sharp points. It stood on two legs, had no mouth, a stout tail with a spiked club at the end, and two long, thin antennae.

"What the heck IS that thing?!" Both Riku and Sora yelped at the same time, causing the creature to emit another screech. The sound caused the two to cringe, then summon their keyblades. "I don't know what you are, but I'm guessing it isn't something good!" Sora stated, glaring at the monster.

Riku nodded, getting into a fighting stance. "And I'm guessing that you were the cause of all that screaming." Getting no reply or movement from the creature, Riku and Sora glanced at each other. "Uh...what isn't it moving?" Sora asked in confusion, used to the enemy jumping out at him.

Riku shrugged, just as puzzled as his friend. "I don't know. Maybe...it's not so dangerous, after all?" he offered. "I wouldn't count on it!" yelled a female voice from nearby. Sora and Riku had unknowingly let down their guard during their short conversation, and the monster had leapt at them. Luckily, the two welded together blades of a double-edged keyblade stabbed through it mid-leap, causing it to shatter into hundreds of tiny pieces.

Riku and Sora's attention instantly turned to the newcomer; a regal figure in a white cloak. She held the keyblade in her hand, which turned out to be double-bladed as well as double-edged, with a handle in the middle. The woman's features were hidden by the cloak, only her hands and the lower half of her face visible. "Who are you?" Sora finally managed to ask.

"No time for chitchat now, boys. We have Larveena to fight off..." The woman stated, nodding her head to just behind them. The two turned, only to see about a dozen more of the creature that had just been destroyed. "Oh..."

"Here we go again."

* * *

So there you have it. The prologue for my new story. Who's this mystery woman? And wtf is a Larveena? Well, you'll all just have to wait and see, won't you? X3 Don't worry, I'll update ASAP. But first I need to update Isabella, which I'll get to work on right away! As soon as I'm finished making the artwork for this. Remember, I still need an artist! Unless you guys LIKE my MS Paint drawings. And don't lie, I KNOW they suck. T_T If I had better, I'd use it, trust me.

Anyway, review please! It lets me know you people are reading and like it, and keeps my inspiration up!


End file.
